


Otra Vez (Do That Again)

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: The Jackal and the Sparrow [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, Kissing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: I want you. Dee's words and all their possible meanings echoed in his heart as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling his nose against the geometric patterns of the tattoo right below her earlobe.





	Otra Vez (Do That Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts "bite marks" and "do that again" I got on Tumblr.
> 
> Dee and Reyes usually talk in Spanish between them, since Dee has Spanish heritage and she's bilingual.
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

“Ah _joder_ , do that again.”

Reyes put his arms around Dee’s slender waist, pulling her against him and squeezing her tightly as his right hand slid up her abdomen, then between her turgent breasts, the tip of his fingers barely brushing her soft skin. He pinched her hardening nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index finger before continuing his way up her neck, teasing and exploring, toying with her the way they both liked, the way she expected from him.

“You sure?” His palm clasped around her throat, giving it a gentle squeeze that made her hiss in pain as his thumb brushed the still fresh mark of his last bite.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you.”

_I want you._

Dee's words and all their possible meanings echoed in his heart as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling his nose against the geometric patterns of the tattoo right below her earlobe. He fisted a hand into her lavender hair, pulling it back to breathe in her mesmerising aroma; a mixture of blackberries, tea, and ozone that brought him back the day they met not so long ago. Now her scent was everywhere; on his clothes, his room, his sheets…even his private room at the Tartarus smelled like her. And he loved it, but he also hated it as much as he hated himself; for all the mistakes, and all the lies—or half-truths—that would probably end up tearing them apart in a not too distant future.

Her lips parted when Reyes kissed his way down her shoulder, sucking and licking, alternating sharp bites and soft nibbles, then soothing her bruised skin with the tip of his tongue. Dee muttered his name; a barely audible whisper breathed between gasps and little whimpers that gave him goosebumps all over, all his being aching for her in ways he could never have imagined.

“Reyes, _otra vez. Por favor._ ” Reaching back to hold onto his thigh, she pressed her whole body against his, slowly rolling her hips on his length. She tried to sound demanding, Reyes could read it in her tone, but her voice broke in a needy moan as his teeth sank into the tattooed skin of her neck again.

The rhythmic movement of her left hand caught his attention, and he let go of her hair to rest his palm between her shoulder blades and push her against the mattress. Reyes understood her reaction, though; his _gorrión_ was desperate for release after all the time he had denied her. He was on edge himself, holding back his desire for her to prolong her pleasure as much as possible.

“Not yet, _Princesa_ ,” he mumbled before pulling out, gathering all his willpower to fight the urge of fucking her senseless. His cock, trapped between her thighs and coated with her juices, twitched at the thought, then he snapped his hips forward twice, lazily rubbing himself against her swollen clit. “Hold on a little longer.”

“Please. Again,” Dee begged, crying out with mixed pain and pleasure as he nipped and sucked on the skin just below her jaw. Her biotics flared, crackling and tingling all over their bodies, and wrapping them in a faint bluish glow of static that ruffled the hair of his forearms and made him shudder against her.

“Shit, Dee, don’t—do—that.” Her short purple nails scratched his thigh in response, and Reyes hissed, breathless, grateful in a way for the sudden prick of pain caused by her tight grip. He kissed the nape of her neck before moving away and knelt on the bed, straddling her legs to keep them pressed together. His hands roamed down her back, then grabbed her rounded ass, palming her cheeks and squeezing it hard enough to leave red fingerprints on her tender flesh. “If I didn't know you already well enough, I’d think you’re doing it on purpose, little minx.”

A soft giggle followed by a deep groan when his palm crashed against her buttock betrayed her intentions, and he couldn’t keep his lips from curling into a sly smile as she replied, “perhaps—ah _amor_ , perhaps you don’t know me as much as you think.”

The way she called him love made his cock throb in anticipation as a thick drop of precum slid down the wet tip. He cleared his throat and mumbled, “now...you have my attention.”

 _“¿Ah sí?”_ Dee turned her head a little, looking at him over her shoulder and reaching back to grab her ass, exposing herself to him. “I don’t know what you’re waiting for to show me.”

Reyes gasped at her words, fighting back a groan by biting his bottom lip. He used the pad of his thumb to spread her wetness up and down her slit, circling her rim with deliberate softness. The bed creaked as he leaned over her, supporting his weight on his left elbow to kiss the moon-shaped tattoo that hid an old bullet scar on her shoulder blade. “Open yourself up for me, Deedee.” He brushed two fingers over her entrance before slipping them in as he pressed his moistened thumb into her ass.

His teeth found that sweet spot at the base of her neck that always made her shiver, and he couldn’t help let out a pleased moan as she begged again. “Reyes, please. Let me—ah, fuck—I’m so close. Please, don’t stop.”

But he did it.

Dee shook with need and frustration as Reyes pulled his fingers out of her, denying her climax again, and leaving her empty and aching for release. She writhed beneath him, and he used his whole body to pin her to the mattress as she tried to roll over and get rid of his grip.

“Hands on the pillow, where I can see them,” he muttered, struggling to keep a neutral tone that didn’t show how close he was to losing all his self-control.

Her lips curled into a cocky smile as, to Reyes’ surprise, she obeyed, and placed her hands on either side of her head, gripping the pillow as if her whole life depended on it.

“Good girl,” he praised her, hooking his feet to her knees to pull her legs apart. He stroked her inner thigh, getting closer to her centre but not as much as, judging by her impatient moans, she longed. The tip of his cock teased her entrance, and he rolled his hips forward, entering her in one powerful stroke. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his shoulder, and took a deep breath before moving in and out of her, overwhelmed by the feeling of her warm wetness wrapping him again.

Reyes yanked her hair back to look at her flushed face, tearing a loud cry from the back of her throat as he broke the little distance between them to capture her mouth in a breathtaking kiss. He groaned against her reddened lips as their tongues swirled around each other, battling for dominance until he pulled away to catch her bottom lip between his teeth, and focus on setting the same lazy pace as before.

“We’re a mess,” he whispered in her ear, repeating the same words she had said after their first night together; a hint of weakness hidden in his always-so-confident tone. His lips brushed along her jawline; feather-like kisses that contrasted with the roughness of just a few moments ago. He let go of her hair, then slid his arm between her and the pillow to wrap her in a tight embrace.

Dee didn’t answer him, but the knowing smile that appeared on her face was enough for him to know she had got the reference to their first date. Their eyes met, and his body quivered as he got lost in her hazel-green gaze, eyes darkened with lust and desire for him.

The warmth of her fingers curling around his wrist snapped him out of his reverie, and he grasped her chin, tilting her head up as he added, “tap your hand against the pillow three times if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay.”

Reyes clasped his left hand over her mouth and rested the other on her buttock to gain leverage and push deeper into her, his self-imposed restraints crumbling down as his climax approached faster than he would like. Dee shuddered with each one of his thrusts, her ragged breathing tickling in his palm as the sound of his balls slapping against her dripping cunt filled his little room.

Her legs trembled, her inner muscles clenching around him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, reaching between her thighs to part her damp folds with the tip of his fingers. “That’s it, _mi vida_ ,” he mumbled between his teeth, increasing the pressure over her mouth to cut off her breathing, then he rubbed her neglected clit in fast circles, her whole body convulsing as her climax finally hit her. “That’s it. You’re such a good girl.”

The intensity of her so denied orgasm washing over her was more than he could handle, and he followed her right after, spilling himself deep inside her with a loud groan. His teeth grazed along the tender flesh of her throat as he lazily rocked his hips, relishing in the feeling of their shared release still pounding through their tired bodies. With one last thrust, he collapsed on top of her, panting, his heart racing in his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m not going anywhere,” Dee chuckled, her voice hoarse from moaning.

Reyes pressed her lips against her scarred cheek, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent before answering, “I know.” He pulled out and rolled over, lying on his side as he stared at her, his left hand resting on the small of her back after tucking a lavender lock of hair behind her ear. “Dee, I need to—.”

Dee’s loud yawn interrupted him, and Reyes couldn’t help but laugh as she snuggled up against his chest, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his neck.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, her warm breath tickling his sweaty skin as she ran her fingers through his hair. “You were saying?”

His gaze fell on Dee’s naked figure, the neon lights that came in through the window flashing on her golden skin almost in the same way as her biotics. “Nothing,” he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat as his fingers slowly stroked her back. “Just…We should get some sleep.”

"Yeah…,” she murmured, cupping his cheeks and capturing his lips in a lazy kiss. “We should.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Spanish readers:  
> Ah, joder= Ah, fuck.  
> Otra vez, por favor= Again, please.  
> Princesa= Princess.  
> Amor= Love.  
> ¿Ah sí?= Oh yeah?  
> Gorrión= Sparrow.  
> Mi vida= My life.


End file.
